Cosmoglotta nró 32 januar 1926
KOSMOGLOTT JORNAL INDEPENDENT CONSACRAT AL STUDIA DEL PROBLEMA DE LINGUE INTERNATIONAL ORGAN I)EL SOCIETft KOS MOGLOTT DEL SOCIETE FEDERALI — BRNO E DEL COMITÉ EXPLORATIV C. E. L. I. A. Annu V Nr. 1 (32) Januar 1926 AL NOV ANNU 1926 Nol grutulu omni nor letores e coluboratores, e desira les rich successe ln lor labore por nor grand idé. Per ti numeró noi comensa li ó-sim nnnu de nor revue. Nor circum- question in li ultim nnmeró de 1924 ha monstrat u- istie, noi va junter un supplement scientic-literari in Occ. e espera 011 nómina seientie in w Esperautiijo“. w l>el ìfidica e <1, quel significa m a n j a r, e li participial suffixe ent se ha fornmt li parol “edenta. utensile por manjar, de quel poy per abreviatiou, ha devenit li radicadent, li unesim natural instrument necessi por manjada*. Li existentie de paroles mult plu antiqui, r<>f. (’outnrat), |>or dar lor plu al leves de psycolopie »• analo»ic. <|iieleK rertnien es plu faril a w la maxitn multi“, |o*»ica, iitr;i i; inatematica, li max simplir s<*i<‘iitie. E. W. APLICATION UNIVERSAL DEL OCCIDENTAL. I.i Ksperantistir revues publiea sovente Domines n un sol exception de un person, m p render un Iingue extran, quam scrire parlar it. — Ex ti exjierimentos on posse vider, : Li application arbUrari e innatural del bonissim principies es sempre < ause de instabilità. Antey o poy inevi- tabilmen sujH*rveni li schisina, destructente omni construction, quel ue reposji sur unic hase natural. .1 - Oinni simil tentative, auc si sovente ingeniosìssim, va esser plu o ininu steril. essente li artificial creation de un intellect, quel ne secue li loves e exemple del naiura. Klec-ter radicas arbilrarimen inter diffe- renl lingues es miscompreiider li principie de internalionalib'j, dante a) lingue un structura hybrid e heterogeni, sin anxiliar li sìngli popules. I.i deformation del voeabules e complieationes del ortografie obstae.ula li intelllgibilitíi e diffusion del lingue, fante it disharmonie e sovenie risibii. Li exeessiv preoccupation pri regularitá es anc damnosi, pro- dnctente un monoton uniformitá, quel ne existe in natura . . . »22 Ergo ne deve pre-concepter-se un schema linguistic quam un algoritme o un rigid e frigid iiugue artificial. (piei veH esscr setnpre un cadavre o un aborté de lingue, eoruitricteiite li vocabules a un deforma- ’ion innatural. o a un egalmen artificiosi inflexibilits'i. L’ U n i I ingue deve esser ante omnieos un lingue vivent, germinat e.\ principies fun- damental, nascenl naturalmen del leves general, vegetant quam un pìante. segun li lineas, in queles es eultivat, absorptente circnin se e assimilante li materies de su vive, electente sponianmen e constructe.nte li ma* bon formes por atin'er li resultate practic- e esteticinen max perfeot. »24. L’ Li n i v e r s a I i t à d c 1 p r i n e i p i e s f u n d a m e n t a I, e m a x i m a 1 internationnlità d e 1 e I e m e n t e s deve juntcr-se al hase natural, por que li lingue rney esser ne solmen natural, ma anc universal per su caractere e adaptat ad usa intemational: l’niversal deve esser su litteres e su sones, su radicas fundamental. su flcxibilità: su formes gramatical apt a expresser con precision total omni nuam ies del pensa; international deve esser su vocabules, su snffixes e su tcr- minationes grammntical, porque li lingue, t»asant-se sur max coinàtsct eleiuentes, mey esser li max facil por omni horn . . . . »25. Li Universalità deve esser li caractere fundamental del Unilingue, quel distin’e it de omni altri lingue e uniona it a omnis: si li iingue intcrnational ne vell haver un ver caractere universal, qual vell esser su jure a preferentie a omni altri lingues natural ? . . .** Li final passu mi va citar in originale con parallel traduction in Occidental .. 28 . Liberit sin arbitralit, sim- plicit sin puerilit vel simplicismo, logicit et rationalit sin artificiosit et ridiculo exajeration, internatio- ualit elemens sin sacrifar ad it ra- tionalit formens et pulcritud lin- gues, maxime naturalit sin pedis- seijual kolléxio arregnlaritens, ma\ime flexibilit et virit expressios realizate kum medien simpliste tnaxime facilit komprensios et uzus kurrant pro allo poplon — ecce karakteren ad qualen deba tunk satisfar lingne universal pro esar reafium tal et igitur agceptabil ah ■ ínniu ut soìo solntio possibil pro- biemes. 28. Libentà siu arbitrarita, sim- plicità sin puerilità ui siinlic.isme. logiíxdità e rationalità siu artificia- )iÙ» e risibil exagerationes, inter- nationalità del elementes sin sacri- ficar a it li rationalitii del forme e ii bellesse del lingue, maximal na- turalità sin sclavic copiation de in- regularitàs, maximal flexibilità e fortie de expression, realisat per rnax simplic medies. maximal fa<‘i- lità de comprensiou e de usation current por omni popules, to es li caracteres, a quel deve satisfar li lingue universd, por esser realmen tal, e consecucntli ac.ceptibil a ehascon, quam li soi solution jpos- sibìl del prohlema. Li Ietor qui ha secuet li expositiones de Sr. Lavagnini va trovar un cv.ient diserepnotie inter li bon teorie e su realisetion in Unilingue. ‘) csque on posse dir que paroles quam pedissequal, p u 1 k r i- t u d, koa rktar, v i r i t es universal e international ? Ksque orto- grafie da kolexio, algorytmo, linguistix es eustomat e uoivereal? Esq i. radicas e paroles quam e I e m e, e 1 e m a 1, f u n d a m a I, d i v “ r jantien, sfumatur have li max intemational forme? Esquc s por li genititive, n por li plurale es international ? Ksque li geniti.f saxonic es |K)sit in alqui lingue pos li parol definit? Ksque verhai terminationes quam konsenaha, obstnrulaa. adjungamun es natura! <• artifieial? Esque kuraha, querars, poplon. vun, notler, lejens — reconossibil ad unesim vìde? Ples eomparar anc simplo apn simpllcit. e notar que B exnjeration“ es un form de plural. Talmen aspecte in verità li Unilingue de Sr. Lavagnini. Si on lac su principies, on vell dir que segun ili vell dever aparir alqtiicos simil a Oc.cidental o Mundolingue de I^ott, ma on vide tut altricosl E on regreta practic aberration del excellent teoric teses. E. W. Noi recive li secuent ANTIKRITIKE. Skribat in Medial Europan. Le kritikes de Medial Europan kausa le fals impresione, quasi le toti systeme konsista ex artifi^al vokabuls. ,Medial formes“ es rar in textes de Medial Europan, specialim in sciential ed teknikal textes Vìdé mei artikle „lnternationalitae del desinences 44 in Kosmoglott, dec 1924, ed vidé ti presensi texte! Komparé le non-komplet indikes de sior Pgl. in Kosmoglott dec 1925 ko mei sequentis: dante F. dent (pron. dà), D. Zahn, Ned., Sv., I)an. tand, K. dantist Pers. dandan, Hind. dant. eraldlr lnter-Romauid evit-, E. avoid, D. vermeiden, vermied, Ned. ver mijden, Pol. omijac. notfe E. knife (pron. naif), Sv. knif, Dan. Kniv, R. Pol. Chek. Sert). Kroat. Buig. noj, Jap. naifu, F. canif. snee D. Schnee, E. snow, Ned. sneeuw (proD. snev), Sv. snft, Dan. Sne R. Pol. Serb.-Kr. Bulg. snieg, Chek. snih. Ti exeinples pova suficir por karaktrizir tali maniere de kritike. Io varna kritìkos ! Tir leja pod-trappes ed self-shutes (Fufiangeln und Selhstschtisse), per qui tuti non-kompetentos pova skodir ed kompromettir su. Qui-kaus non opundon- ? Nu, kaus te abanden es subtenet par E. abandon, D. ab-; ed non fadir kaus D. Kadenz e. p. e. p. No, om non pova inventir sequ arbitrie amasses de ,,medial formes 4 * in singli kasu. Exista tut-quan blot un maist-posibil bon forme, ed le taske es, findir ti forrne. — Questione de guste? Nu, exista homes ko bon ed genral-valuent guste ed honies ko mal ed individua) guste. Future ed sukcesse deva monstrir, ad qui kategorie io partena. Dupli kousouantes indika brevi vokales, ergo es superflui in pasione, posedir e. p., (juor pa- po- es ja brevi ; engli grease es kontra ss in grase. Tuti detales in Medial Europan es explikabl — si om hava le necessi sapies por finidir le motives ! Om deva kritikir mei principie: ladir minst-posiblíra le me- raore del interesaatos, ed om deva monstrir mai bon voye ! * International ( romanid) vokabuls exista ad-maxim |>or 80 per cent 'I' i necessi idees. Le resti 20 per eent deva partenir ad non-roinanid Ime'ies. Le kritikos ignora inei principie de neutraHtae. paritae ! Kreir interromanid lingue es faeil, tro facil ! Ma probé findir un pan- ir- pan lingue, modern índo-europan lingue ed monstré un mai bon for.r-e as Medial Europan ! .1. Weisbart. Remarca del Redaction. Sr. Weisbart es just, que on deva minst-possibil charjar li memorie del nteressates. Ma mi ne pensa que to es atin'et per bestardisation .!•• romanic e slavic radicas. Un radic latin con derivates, mem si ili cs -olmen scientic, es sempre plu profitosi quam bastard paroles quam e m i d i r, s t e r e, p r a d i r. Mi anc ne pensa (jue li fonn f a k i r por li idé f a r es plu internationa). quam por li idé de I n d i c a s c e t, e ti form ane ne da li grand núinere de tre neccessi e preciosi derivates, li save de queles es profitos por omnihom. Electente un adica on deve ne obliviar omni derivates, por ne advenir a tal abs- trusità.quam in gernian, u on noraina telefon „Fernsprecher“, ma on ne di ..fernsprechen, fernsprecherisch, Fernsprechfraulein“ mu „telephonie- ren, telephonisch, Telephonistin“. Do pro quo decapitar ti grand familie e excluder li radira de omni derivates por un steril nov propri parol. Lu sam deveni, si on introducte p. e. pradir in vice de prender, u li derivat coin-prender corresponde totaimen al \) be-greifen, er-fasacn e al R po-nlmat’: sanili inter-prender al D unter-nehmen R pred- pri-nim-at’ etc. e Sr. W. ha bon fat, viceante in su „Suplemente al ilustrat Abec.edarie“ p r a d i r per p r e n d i r. Ma mi pensa que revi- sente anc li altri criticat paroles Sr. W. va trovar ancor inani radica compensabil per un plu practic e international form. — Li argumentation pcr lingues Pers, Hindu, .Japanes etc. vermen ne vale por uu lingue essentiaimen europan. — e mem medie- e occidental-europan. In omni casu noi posse joyar que nor critica ha havet li effecte aproximar ,.Medial“ al altri progressiv systemas. quo dà nos li espera, (jue syste- matic. collegial conlaboration de omni seriosi progressiv interlinguistes \a esser possibil in ne tro lontan futur. Si li signes ne frauda, bentost noi va haver solmen du camps, li Esperantistes-fundamentistes — e li juntet progressiv mundlinguistes, ab Ido — til Interlingua. E. W. EX LI MUNDIJNGUAL PRESSE. Un jolli perspective. Sr. F. Stojan ha un poc babilat in su lecturas del estival universi- tatc de Espo, talmen que noi posse saver quo expecta nos, si ti *cul- tural“ lingue va victoriar. fl di (segun La Progreso Sept. 1925) in tra- duction ad Occ. , Vermen vìvent iu Esp. es ti paroies, qui contene li elementes composit, p. ex. arbaro, plenumi, alig'i . . . Ma in li actual prcparativ periode noi deve tolerar anc li niort fiaroles. qui place al hoiiial europan scientistes: hidroterapio — akvoku-aco , t e o* I (i ^ i o — discienco, politeisto — mulíediano, agrikulturo — lerkuliuro, n e r o 1 i t o — aeroahtono , b i b l i o t e k o — librarejo . Quani por li «loin in coustrurtion es necessi li scafaldage de travcs. quclcs poy es forprcndet, samli es util ti mortal'a, quel in futur self va desaparir, con li evolution de Espo, ma queles noi deve tolerar.“ í’opules de Europa, consérva vor niax sant possedentie ! Julian Prorók. I) »* r A r iu* i t e r Esperuntist declara tut clannen, que li Soviet-russ Esperanto Union se ha posit quam scope usar Espo quani medie del elass-luete contra li borResie in un international rnesure. M o n d o N? 10 (17(>) publica un referat pri li grav e in altissim gradu interessent articul super „Le Problème de la langue internationaie** del conite prof. tì. de Keynold in Revue de (ìenèvc de mai e junio con- tenent un jwihilant critica de Esperanto e anc Ido. ,N i e u w e R o t t e r d a m s c h e ('ourant' e „R o t t e r- d a ni s c h N i e u w s h I a d“menciona () c c i d e n t a I (28. Dec. 1926). In „R e v a I e r* H o t e“ 22. Dec. 1925 ha aparit un articul pn li numdlingual question con textes comparativ inter Volapitk, Espo, Ido e Occidental. Abonnamentes e subventiones. J. Chanaud 5 frs. sv., Ramstedt 35 KM.. Weisbart 20 Mk., K. Kehn 200 K.M., M. dea Outer 1 Doll., Martineau 15 frs. F., I)r. H. Hroder 5 il. Krunowski 150 E. M. EDITIONES DE KOSMOGLOTT. ('urt gramaticus-claves de Occidental in lingues Angles, Chec, Frances, German, Russ a 0,25 frs. sv. Radicarium de Occldental iu 8 lingues ADFIPRSSv 5 fr. sv. in iandes de bass vaiuta ratiatte til 100"».. 4 Anteaii aunucollectes de Kosmoglott 2—4 frs. sv. .1 a c o b L i n z b a c h. Transcendent Algebra, scrit in Occid. 1 fr. sv. Comensa aparir in liverationes a 0.25 frs. sv. Lexico German-Occidentai de Joseph (ì ii r. Bentost vu aparir Rabindranath Takhur (Tagore). Nationalism in Occident. Autorisat traduction de A. Tonuw. Ll Paneuropan Manifest de Dr. Coudenhove-Kalergi. tra- ductet de W. Moess. Gramatica-Clave de Occidental in Holandes. de M.den Outer Printeria A. Eíken. Reval. Estonia. Varblase 5 WIESLAW JF/TRSK! LECTOWt IN U;<»VC^:ì Arr j " . SUPPLEMENT KOSMOGLOTT ' PARTIE SCIENTIC-LITERARI Nr. 1 (in occidentai.) rUv^J'lfl926 ' AD IVTRODUCTION. Li gradual progress del Oecidental evoca li necessitá U9ar li lingue ne solmen in linguistic articules, ma in omni dominias del vive. Anc ne omni adherentes have interesse ye linguistic discussiones. Ili vole usar li lingue por su correspondentie, e por posser exereir-se e pregresser in lor conossentie del lingue. Ili besona materiales de letura. Pro economic e altri rasones it ha esset plu practic editer un supplement ad KOSMOGLOTT, quam un nov revue independent, tam plu que it es anc valorosi inonstrar al adherentes de altri systemas li usabilitá de Occ. por omni regiones del homau activitá, mem al poesie, quo li Espistes sublinea apartmen. Etsi li L. I. probabilmen ne va esser usat por original poesies, proque li max intim processe va sempre producter-se in li lingue matrin, ma j>or posser secuer li poesie del altri popules it es necessi haver bou traductiones de lor poesie. Esperanto ha monstrat se sufi- cent apt por tal traductiones, quancam li constant repetition del obligativ finales evoca un cert monotonie. ldo ha mon- strat se presc inusabil por poesie, e in Interjingua poesies sembla esser inpossibil. Li naturalitá de Occ. fa it special- men apt por traducter national poesies. Noi publica hodie un collection de traducliones ex divers lingues. Li letores, conossent ti poesies in li national lingues, va posser apreciar li precision in li traduction e rytme, e li fluentie quasi natural del parol. Li redaction va joyar rociver traductiones anc ex altri lingues, si possibil con adjuntion del originales. Li numero secuent de Supplement va esser consac.rat a un altri thema. GOETHE Ex w Vier Jahreszeiten, 54“ Omni flores deve perir, porque fructes injoya ; Floses con fruct in un Vo dona, Musas, solmen. Trad. de A. Toinan. *iń l •lnat - POESIES INTERNATIONAL. GOETHE Wanderers Nachtlied „0ber allen Gipfeln . . . u Trans soininites li noct-calmess silenti, In arbor-culmines tu senti apen li vent spirar. Ne canta plu avies in nide. Bentost ja, fide, anc tu va reposar. Traduction de A. Toman. LERMONTOV ' Culmines del montes Dorini in obscuritá. Sol murmura li fontes In li traqulitá. Mem li folies pende, Calm nu es pertú Poc ancor atende, Anc reposa tu. Segun ii version russ trad. E. W. HEINRICH HEINE „Leise zieht . . . u Suavi passa tra mu rnent’ Dulci tintinnada, Sona litti*) vernal cant Sona for til strada, Til li litti dom channos: Flores ta escuta. — Si tu va vider un ros’, Dí que mi saluta! Trad. de J. P. fl Ein Fichtenbaum steht . . .“ Un pine sta solitari In nord sur calv altur’ It somnia. Circum it glacie, De nive blanc covritur. It reva pri un palme Lontan in orient, Quel morn e solitari Sta trist sur rocc ardent. . Trad. E. W. LERMONTOV Un unic segle blanc lontane Sur fond del mar blucolorat. Quo sercha it in land extrani? In hem quo ha abandonat? In supra lu azur celesti, Insub li flute scintillos — Ma it rebellic vol’ tempeste, Quam si in stormes es repos. Ex russ trad. de E. W. *) 1 i t t i proposit in vice de micri. Supplement al Kosmoglott 3 ~ •• * • > ■ * n - u j -■ • • •* - ••••• » • — - -•* --- ^ - •• • RAMON DE CAMPOAMOR — *Los dos niiedos 41 , L i d u timores Ti die vesperli crepusculant, Illa, lontane de me: Fro quó, me di, aproxima tu tant? Mi have timore de te ! E pos que li nocte presc hat passat, Illa di proxim de me: Fro quó ha tu tante desproximat? Mi have timore sin te. Trad. K. W. JAROSLAV VRCHLICKY L-incensuore. Solmen si sur ardent c.arbon d-incensuore su versa lacrimes, I-incense, li aurosi, pur posse ascender su anim odorosi — bluatri hand de fum — ad astres in altore. Solmen si fonde-se tu eordie in dolore, tot speras sepultant in tumbe tenebrosi, levar se posse il ad facie luminosi — ombrat d' archangeles — de sui Redemtore. Mu vive templ’ es u I)eo es absent. Ma in su scalier, per moss, inalhert) covrit, mu £ordie sta quam un incensuor ardent. Pregar — li bocc fier, li gamb es renitent, tamen del cordie — oceult qui nutri it — li fum del carmines ascende permanent. Ex li „Í5onettes de un solitario 1 *. Silval motive Mu deo car, quel stran’i sentiment, Quam si mi har trovat un nid sub brancs jacent In un forest obscur che un rocc-abruptage, E quam si mi it, plen de avial cant-ardore, Nu vell portar de tá. Ad hem con pietá! Talmen mi porta mu amor con angoros pavore. Di, cara, ca mi it adporta sin damage? Ex li „Eclogas e càrmines“ traductet de A. Toman. 4 ' Supplement al Kosmoglott ALFRED DE MUSSET Cante. Quande on perdi per circum [stantie Su esperantie E gayitá, Li remedie al melancolic Es li music’ E bellitá. Nos obliga con plu efficacie Un bell facie, Quam hom armat. E necos es audir plu bon, Quam dulci son Un vez amat. Li cortine de mu vicina. Li cortin’ de mu vicina Se subleva lentimen Illa vol’, mi imagina Respirar ye un moment. Li fenestr’ un poc aperti Fa rnu cordie polpitar. Observar me vole certi Illa, if ini va spiar. Ma, o ve, it es un reva : Illa ama un mes kin, To solmen li vent subleva Li angul de su cortin’. Ex frances trad. E. W. LONGFELLOW Li flech e li cant Un flech mi in 1’ aer misset, E mi ne sav’ u it cadet. Proque it passa tam rapid, Secuer ne posse it li vid’. Un cant in 1’ aer mi ha vocat, Ne save, u il til terr arivat. Nam qui hav’ ocul tam penetrant Quel mey secuer li vol del cant. Long poy li flech mi ha trovat Integri in un querc lanzat, U cante, del comens’ til fin In cordie de amic fratrin. del Angles trad. E. W. LYDIA KOIDULA Max car donation Tempor-rote rota Susurante, Dies die secue Tumultante. Ye chascun vólue Nu on ya Audi un parole: Estonia. Deo-donationes Es numerosi, Posit in lor manus És vive joyosi. PIu bon don ne have Ili nequam, Que mi ha nascet quam Traductet ex estonian de E. W.